VALIENTE, REBELDE Y OBSTINADA
by DejaDeUsarElShampooDeTuChava
Summary: -¿Blanca nieves? No Bella, tú no serias blanca nieves más bien tu personaje sería el de la bruja mala y fea que mata a la pobre de nieves-se estaba burlando de mí. -Pues si yo soy la bruja "mala y fea" tú eres el príncipe- estábamos cara a cara retándonos.- El príncipe gay. -Quieres que te pruebe que tan gay puedo llegar a ser-dijo guiñándome un ojo


CAPITULO 1

Yo sabía desde el momento en que desperté que este no sería un gran día. Me quede dormida y llegue tarde a la universidad, el trafico que me toco no era para menos cuando subí al autobús y que el profesor de derecho internacional me diera la palabra sin pedírsela y que la respuesta que di fuera más o menos la indicada, no era un buen presagio que digamos.

En el desayuno, si es que puedo llamarle así cuando mi estomago probo algo de comida a las 11:30 de la mañana, mi amiga Alice soltó la bomba de que haría una súper fiesta en su _gran_ casa por el fin de semestre y obviamente quería que estuviera allí lloviera o relampagueara y para colmo mío de los 3500 alumnos que había en la escuela; 250 docentes; unos 30 intendentes y más o menos 10 personas de seguridad y pongamos unos 50 colados, lo cual nos daba la suma de 3840 personas en toda la universidad, ¡tenía que venir a estamparme con el tipo este! Mas salada no podía estar.

Iba por el camino de salida cuando de la nada este tipo salió se aventó hacia mí y caí hacia el pasto con el enzima mío, al percatarse que fue a mí, la mejor amiga de su hermana, a la que derribo como una más de su aquelarre trato de disculparse, con las siguiente palabras y en su cara una sonrisa de niño bueno: a eres tu Swan, lo siento no fue mi intención, pero el balón venia hacia ti nena y mi responsabilidad como capitán y quarterback del equipo es no perder el balón en ningún momento.

Mi enojo fue tal por sus palabras que le di un golpe bajo, ok, ok, demasiado bajo y en realidad no habría supuesto un gran problema si no hubiera sido que en ese mismo instante un tutor, para ser más claros el tutor Edward, pasaba por allí y al ver mi acto nos mando a dirección.

Edward-"lindo jugador de futbol"-Cullen es hermano de Alice y la persona que mas detesto. ¡DIOS! Es un engreído que cree que por ser el capitán, llevar al equipo a la final, ganarla y llevarse el premio a mejor jugador era la cosa más genial de la universidad.

- Y bien, ¿quién de los 2 me dirá que paso?- pregunto el director entrando a la oficina.

Sabía que tenía que quedarme en mi cama en la mañana, ella lo decía tan claro pero no, tuve que venir hasta aquí a pasar un día pésimo.

- Yo se lo diré señor director- y allí va la sonrisa y choro mareador de Cullen que terminaba convenciendo a cualquiera, mejor me le adelantaba antes que terminara mas mal el día, si es que podía.

- No te molestes Cullen, se lo explicare _YO_- soné autoritaria para que no me replicara pero de nada sirvió.

- A las damas se les trata de manera especial, yo lo are Swan.

- Para que molestarnos en que te canses Cullen, después de salir de aquí debes volver al entrenamiento y no quiere que se diga que Isabella Swan tuvo algo que ver con el bajo rendimiento de Cullen en este- su cara fue de total desconcierto era obvio que el hablar no tenía nada que ver con correr por todo un campo con un balón.

¡Esto de qué va! 22 hombres corriendo por una cancha de sabrá DIOS cuantos metros por un solo balón, ¿en enserio? Era la primera razón por la cual evitaba ir a los partidos del equipo de la universidad. La segunda era ver a Edward-I'm too sexy-Cullen. Tercera esos golpe brutales que se daban, era cierto que en ciertos momentos mi lado rudo salía a relucir, sobre todo en exámenes finales y cuando Cullen se pasaba de la raya pero eso de: te aviento con mi súper cuerpo de 90 kilos en puro musculo era demasiado para mi, y también debería serlo para cualquier persona.

Por andar en las nubes no me di cuenta que Cullen había comenzado con el relato. No me importaba que empezara pero hubiera preferido hacerlo yo para explicar bien de porque el golpe en su zona de _anotación_.

- …entonces Swan hizo eso con su pie-movió las manos de forma rara para explicar el rodillazo- y el tutor Stevens nos mando aquí-y así sin más termino habiéndome perdido todo.

- ¿Y usted tiene algo que decir señorita? ¿O es la misma historia que Edward?- pregunto el director.

El problema era responder si me había perdido la "historia de Edward" adema se notaba que el director le daría más connotación a la historia de él, dado que a mí no me conocía y él era el héroe de todo Forks.

- Vera- rayos, como explicar que no escuche nada, acomode mi cabello hacia atrás y alcance a ver a Cullen con una sonrisa de suficiencia- mmm…bien no me queda más que reconocer que no escuche una palabra de lo que dijo y quiero dar mi versión sin importar si sí es lo mismo o no- me fui por el camino de mejor decir la verdad.

Al principio la cara de Cullen fue de completo desconcierto al ver que me sinceraba con el director pero su expresión fue sustituida muy pronto por el desdén e hizo lo mismo que yo hace unos instantes: sumergirse en su propio mundo de _quarterback_.

- Yo venía de clase de derecho constitucional cuando_ TÚ_- lo señale con un dedo como si fuera la cosa más rara del mundo y me quede frente a él para demostrar mi enfado- te dejaste ir sobre mi por un estúpido balón y para disculparse pronuncio algo que sonó a lo siento pero no tanto eee que quede claro, por eso el golpe bajo, además director- gire mi silla hacia este- es obvio que Cullen sabe de mi falta de agrado hacia el porqué de hecho hasta se lo he dicho así que dudo que lo que hizo fuera sin intención si es lo que dijo él en su declaración.

- Quisiera dejar claro señor director que jamás mi declaración fue de esa forma, sino todo lo contrario, fue sincera de todo corazón- dijo Cullen diciendo la palabra declaración entre comillas y marcando su corazón en cruz cuando menciono lo de sincera.

Era obvio que se estaba mofando de mi carrera. Como si ser Abogado fuera mejor que Doctor.

- JaJaJa, no me hagas reír Cullen, ¿sabes que es sincero? Ser sincero es cuando te encuentras una cartera en la calle y la devuelves, ser sincero es cuando el del súper-mercado te da dinero de mas y lo regresas incluso yo he sido sincera cuando te he dicho que no me caes, ¿pero tú disculpa? Es como decir que yo deje el biberón a los 7 años- bueno eso era cierto pero nadie tenía porque enterarse verdad.

- Tu Swan puedes creer lo que quieres pero a mí la única opinión que me interesa es la del señor director, porque no dejar que él decida quién es el de la razón-su voz derrochaba seguridad en que el ganaría y yo sería la castigada.

- Ahora resulta que eres el niño bueno no mato ni a una mosca, por amor a DIOS Cullen saca tu lado verdadero y admite que lo que hiciste fue a propósito que por mí no hay problema-dije un tanto exaltada.

- Swan, soy el niño bueno por si no te habías dado cuenta.

- Aja y yo soy blanca nieves- respondí sarcástica.

- ¿Blanca nieves? No Bella, tú no serias blanca nieves más bien tu personaje sería el de la bruja mala y fea que mata a la pobre de nieves-se estaba burlando de mí.

- Pues si yo soy la bruja "mala y fea" tú eres el príncipe- estábamos cara a cara retándonos.

- Si serás ingenua, pobrecilla de Swan- era obvio que creía que me había equivocado en mi comparación- el príncipe por lo general es el bueno, generoso, gentil y muy guapo caballero que siempre salva a la buena del cuento que obvio no eres _tú_- y allí esta la sonrisa triunfante que estaba esperando.

- Claro Cullen el príncipe es todo eso pero porque en el cuento de blanca nieves el príncipe es gay- le respondí inocentemente y guiñándole un ojo.

- Como te atreves- grito levantándose de su silla.

- Pero si las cualidades la dijiste tu no yo además pareció que te gusto al principio ¿no?-solté una risilla que sabia le molestaría mas- Vamos Edward dinos al director y a mi tu gran secreto y prometo guardarlo hasta la tumba, es mas podríamos compartir gustos-trate de que el grito que di sonara de emoción.

- Yo no soy gay, no tengo nada en su contra pero no son mis gustos- se le notaba contrariado- si quieres podemos comprobarlo, ¿vamos?- dijo alzando una ceja a la perfección.

- Contigo ni al campo de futbol Cullen.

Alguien se aclaro la garganta y los dos miramos hacia el director, se me había olvidado que seguíamos aquí esperando por una sentencia. Este tenía cara de he pasado por esto tantas otras veces y aun a desdén sí aquí sigo ¡porque! Sin embargo puso su mejor cara y comenzó con su dictamen.

- Por lo que veo ¿Bella?-pregunto dudativo de si ese era mi nombre, asentí- bien, Bella golpeo al señor Cullen porque este se la llevo de paso en el entrenamiento, el señor Cullen pidió disculpas pero para la señorita Bella no fueron suficientes y a eso se debió- tanto Cullen como yo movimos la cabeza hacia arriba y abajo.

- Bien y ¿que será bueno hacer con ustedes?- se notaba que lo habíamos hartado con nuestra discusión- claro ya lo tengo. Se van a pedir disculpas mutuamente.

Los dos volteamos y nos quedamos mirando unos segundo antes de soltar la carcajada, ¿que nos pidiéramos perdón? JaJaJaJaJa pero que le sucedía al director de plano ya le había afectado la jornada estudiantil JaJaJaJaJa. Este miro y se nos quedo mirando muy serio y dijo:

- No hablo en broma jóvenes si es lo que creían- dijo muy serio como si estuviera en un funeral.

Mi risa paro automáticamente y me puse histérica. ¡QUEEE! Por DIOS. No me voy a disculpar por algo que no empecé, jamás y menos a Cullen. Eso de pedir disculpas es una mala idea, sí, una muy mala, mala idea. Alcance a ver a Cullen de reojo y pude notar por su expresión que tampoco le agradaba la idea de pedir disculpas, dado que para él la que empecé fui yo. Porque simplemente el director no dejaba que limpiáramos todas las aulas o barriéramos todos los jardines, digo eso es mil veces mejor que pedirle disculpa a Edward-"soy el príncipe de blanca nieves"-Cullen.

Además aunque fuera cierto de que su disculpa fue "súper sincera" ¿qué le podría decir?, Edward lo siento fue mi culpa tú tienes razón, ahora castígame con tu cruel desdén, JaJaJa si como no. Mejor en pensar una disculpa que nuca llegaría, como buena abogada me puse a buscar un argumento irrefutable para dárselo al director y que dejara esa chorada de la disculpa.

Pero antes de abrir mi boca Cullen hablo. No me había dado cuenta de que él seguía con la carcajada aunque un poco más baja, se notaba que no estaba dispuesto a hacer eso, al igual que yo.

- JaJaJaJaJa director mire ni Swan ni yo planeamos hacer eso ¿o me equivoco?- se giro hacia mí para saber, asentí positivamente- lo ve señor, será mejor que nos castigue de otra forma. Reconozco que pude haber estado entrenando en un lugar más apropiado y que pude haber evitado el golpe que le propine a Swan, pero ya sabiendo las consecuencias que podría conllevar hacer eso otra vez prometo tener más cuidado.

Me le quede viendo boquiabierta, el muy desgraciado estaba reconociendo que me golpeo adrede, bufe, ósea el me golpea con su cuerpo de perfecto quarterback y planean que le pida disculpas, digo ahora más que nunca no lo voy a hacer.

- Cullen tiene razón director, al igual que yo al saber la consecuencias que conllevan mis actos no volveré a realizarlos créame, es más si gusta puedo hasta firmarle una carta compromiso si así desea- secunde a Cullen en la negativa de la disculpa y agregue lo de la carta para que el director viera que estaba realmente comprometida a no volver a hacerlo con quien quiera que fuera.

- Al igual que yo- dijo Cullen levantando la mano.

- No quiero que firmen una carta compromiso, quiero que se disculpen y si no lo hacen saldrán con un reporte que afectara su expediente- sentencio el director.

Cullen y yo volvimos a mirarnos con el pánico en los ojos. Nos importaban nuestras carreras, el doctor yo abogada dos grandes carreras, nosotros estudiantes promedios y nos sentenciaban a un reporte que afectaría nuestros intereses a largo plazo.

- Yo... no voy a pedir disculpas- dijimos Cullen y yo al mismo tiempo y sincronizada mente.

- ¿Empiezo a llenar los reportes?- pregunto el director.

- ¡NOOO!- gritamos a coro Cullen y yo.

- Debe haber una mejor forma de solucionar este asunto señor- suplique con mis manos unidas como si rezara.

* * *

- Entonces debían pedirse una mutua disculpa y aquí estas amiga- Alice me señalo de arriba abajo con la mano y medio una media sonrisa.

- Con un reporte, no lo olvides- le respondí desde mi silla mientras estábamos sentadas en el mini comedor de la cocina en mi casa.

- Tanto detesta a mi hermano que ni una simple disculpa le puedes pedir- no fue una pregunta.

- Alice el reconoció frente al director que lo que hizo fue intencional yo no debía pedir nada, en todo caso el debía decir aunque fuera un lo siento y después irse- me defendí.

- Lo sé Bella, pero preferiste tener un reporte, que tal vez y deseo de todo corazón que no sea así, afecte en tu promedio, además ya estamos a punto de salir Bella, solo un semestre y fuera todo el estrés que te causa una carrera en la universidad, no puedes ir por la vida haciendo tonterías amiga- contraataco, típico discurso conciliador de abogada.

- Bueno ya olvídalo y cambiemos de tema. Dime que fue eso de la mañana de que quieres hacer una fiesta- cambiar a ese tema en particular era lo mejor que podía hacer.

- O Bells será genial, mamá y papá viajaran a Londres así que la casa quedara solo para Emmett, Edward y yo, obviamente ya pedí permiso y tengo todo bajo control amiga, de lo único por lo que debes preocuparte es por ir súper a la fiesta, aunque dudo que lo haga así que ese aspecto también está totalmente cubierto porque te irás a mi casa, tendré mas tiempo para dejarte espectacular- termino con una sonrisa similar a la de su hermano cuando suponían el round era todo suyo. Gemí.

Había pasado varias noches en casa de Alice, había mantenido mi carácter al marguen por respeto a sus padres que eran unos adorados (en ocasiones no entendía de dónde sacaba Edward tanto ego, y mucho menos como lo aguantaba su familia) pero estar en esa enorme mansión con Edward seria un infierno.

No me importaba que Emmett estuviera allí seguramente llevaría a Rose con él y pasarían la mayor parte del tiempo encerados. A parte Emmett era todo lo contrario a su hermano, el siempre tenía llevaba consigo una sonrisa junto con una broma para hacerte la vida más llevadera y su novia Rosalie era una chica que destilaba hermosura pero al momento de tratar con ella podías notar porque Emmett estaba con ella.

Rosalie era cuñada de Alice por partida doble ya que Alice salía con Jasper el hermano gemelo de Rosalie. ¡Qué bien, lo dos hermanos Cullen con los dos hermanos Hale!

- Creía que Emmett estaba en California haciendo sus prácticas- dije para dejar lo de irme a su casa a un lado.

- Y sigue por allá, pero regresa en 5 días para pasar vacaciones aquí, además quiere estar con Rose- respondió encogiéndose de hombros, como si le restara importancia.

- Ah.

Emmett era todo un arquitecto que actualmente residía en California por sus prácticas. Mientras que Rosalie su novia, era administradora, ella seguía por aquí. Su padre tenía una gran empresa transnacional. Por su parte el novio de mi amiga, decidió la carrera de físico, y el estaba por New York. Hacia un año que ellos 3 habían salido de la universidad.

- ¿No quieres irte a mi casa?- pregunto poniendo cara de niña triste.

- No es eso Al, sabes que me encanta ir a tu casa, dime a quien no le gusta ir a tu casa, es solo que allí estará Edward y no sé si podremos comportarnos, no quisiera que cuando tus padres volvieran de Londres encontraran una choza en vez de su mansión- me quise justificar.

- Aaa pero te lo puedes pensar ¿no?, digo esos días podríamos levantarnos temprano dejar la casa arreglada, salir de comprar ir nos por allí a comer- me respondió como si fuera algo de lo más normal.

- Bueno Al, sí digo me lo puedo pensar- le d un suave apretón de manos y sonreí.

Que odiara a su hermano no significaba que a ella también. Todo lo contrario ella era mi hermana amada.

Alice y su familia se mudaron cuando comenzaba la preparatoria, tuve la dicha de que fuera mi compañera de clases y asiento, como ella era la chica socialista y yo la tímida congeniamos enseguida.

Apenas le saco unos 5 centímetros de altura (¡yo que apenas le llego al 1.70¡) su cabello es de un negro azabache al igual que su mamá y hermano Emmett, lo tenía a la moda: corto hasta la mejilla del lado izquierdo y largo hasta el hombro del derecho. Era toda curva de ojos azul violeta y con buen sentido de la moda.

Es muy autoritaria aunque ella misma sabe que en ocasiones no más no se puede. La verdad es la mejor amiga que jamás pude tener. Cuando mamá murió 2 semanas después de ingresar a la preparatoria Alice fue un gran apoyo tanto para papá como para mí.

Se escucho un auto y casi al instante unas luces inundaron toda la parte inferior de la casa. Supe enseguida que papá había llegado. Me pare para recibirlo y Alice me siguió un poco rezagada.

Papá y yo vivíamos en una casa de apenas 2 habitaciones y las demás instalaciones necesarias-baño, cocina, sala, etc.- Mi padre trabajaba en el ayuntamiento de Forks y no tenía el gran sueldo de funcionario por lo tanto no llevaba la gran vida, aunque era suficiente para mí. Soy hija única, el amor de mis padres siempre fue para mí.

Alice hacia el papel de hermana adoptiva perfectamente.

La puerta se abrió y al instante apareció mi padre con un pantalón, camisa y zapatos de vestir muy pulcros.

No era tan mayor, apenas le llegaba a los 47. Se caso con mamá a los 23 y dos años más tarde naci, desde que mamá murió no ha salido con nadie. No es que esperara que lo hiciera enseguida pero ya pasaron 8 años y no me gustaría que terminara solo.

- Hola papá- salude con un beso en la mejilla.

- Hola pequeña-me devolvió el beso- Hola Alice- alzo su mano en señal de saludo.

- ¿Quieres comer algo papá? Acabamos de comer Alice y yo, podría recalentar la comida para ti- dije sonriendo mientras caminábamos hacia la cocina.

- No hija gracias pero yo recalentare la comida más tarde- sonrió dándome un apretón.

- Está bien papa, Alice y yo subiremos para terminar la tarea- conteste.

- Charlie falta una semana para el termino de semestre y pienso organizar una pequeña fiesta en mi casa ¿puede Bella ir y vivir en mi casa por ese fin de semana? Prometo cuidarla, ¿siii?- puso carita de ángel.

- Sobre todo pequeña- susurre para que solo ella me escuchara.

- Claro Alice, creo que a Bella le hace falta una buena fiesta, se pone muy mal en tiempo de finales, sí le caerá bien un buen fin de semana con los amigos.

- Gracia papa- respondí sarcásticamente a la vez que ponía mala cara.

- Gracias Charlie- respondió Alice alegremente.

- Bueno papá estamos arriba por cualquier cosa que ocupes- le dije mientras Alice y yo subíamos hacia mi cuarto.

- Ves Bella, ya tenemos el permiso de tu papá, solo me falta terminar de convencerte.

- Como digas Alice- respondí restándole importancia.

Alice se quedo toda la tarde en mi casa. No sé cómo ni porque pero estábamos en la misma carrera, aunque yo la veía en diseño industrial o algo por el estilo. Al comenzar la noche dijo adiós, debía llegar a casa.

Baje a cenar con papa a eso de las 9, al terminar lavamos los platos y platicamos de como estuvieron nuestros días. Subí a mi cuarto y tome mis cosas para tomar mi baño, puse el agua a temperatura un tanto caliente y entre, me relajo tanto que para cuando llegue a mi cama estaba sumamente cansada y me dormí casi al instante escuchando Starlight de Muse.


End file.
